A centrifugal electric blower having two centrifugal fans that are correspondingly disposed in scroll casings and driven by a single motor has been known as an electric blower for a vehicle air conditioner. The motor has a motor body and rotation shafts extending from axially opposite sides of the motor body. The centrifugal fans are connected to the rotation shafts. That is, the motor is a double-shaft motor having the rotation shafts on the axially opposite sides of the motor body, and thus the centrifugal fans are located to axially opposite sides of the motor body. Such a centrifugal blower is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications JP-A-2006-7890 and JP-A-2006-7946.
With regard to the centrifugal blower having the two centrifugal fans, diameter of the centrifugal fans can be reduced, as compared with a centrifugal blower having a single fan, for generating the same volume of air. Thus, an entire size of the electric blower, particularly, a dimension in a radial direction can be reduced. Further, because an overall length of the centrifugal fans in an axial direction is increased, it is easy to improve distribution of air blown from the centrifugal blower with respect to the axial direction.